Una vez mas
by everytimeheaven
Summary: Unos extraños seres de un color verde brillante atacando los poblados en donde viven los miembros de AVALANCHE, tienen que reunirse de nuevo para poder saber la verdad sobre el asunto.NO YAOI VincentxYuffe CloudxTifa
1. Chapter 1

Jajjajaja creo que no me voy a aguantar al escribir esto…simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Hope you like it.

Habían pasado ya 11 meses desde que habían vencido y AVALANCHE se había dispersado, solo se veían en fechas especiales o solo por visitas de negocios.

Yuffie Kisagari ahora estaba tomando su papel de hija de Godo y para asombro de todos lo estaba haciendo de una manera muy inteligente y sensata, haciendo que su nación reluciera en muchas cosas que habían sido olvidadas en los pasados años.

Cloud S. vivía en 7 heaven junto con Tifa y Denzel, aunque el joven oji-azul no había confesado su amor por Tifa ya era hecho consumado para todos que esa relación terminaría bien si Cloud se declaraba.

Vincent Valentine había sido sacado de su ataúd por sus amigos una semana después de haberse metido a el, al enterarse todos no habían podido contenerse a sacarlo y después de eso quemar el ataúd y prácticamente arrastrar a Vincent a la casa de Nanaki en Cosmo Canyon, todos lo vigilaban de una manera muy disimulada teniendo mucho cuidado con que no se acercara a la mansión en Nibelim.

Cid ahora tenía un taller completo y vivía en una casa al lado de la de Shera, este tampoco había declarado su cariño a Shera, aunque se quejaba mucho de Cloud por su conducta con Tifa.

Barret y Marelen vivían en Midigar en una casa que el hombre había conseguido, ambos eran muy felices.

Esta historia empieza en un día normal para Yuffie o bueno normal después de lo que había pasado ya hacia mas de 10 meses, acababa de hablar con los mayores y sus planes estaban funcionando pero había algo que no le gustaba, había algo raro en el habiente como si una fuerza se aproximara, estaba en la ventana de su cuarto, se había dejado crecer el cabello con el cual se había hecho una tranza que ahora rebasaba sus hombros.

La heredara de Wutai miraba tranquilamente el panorama, pronto sus ojos se fijaron en los campos fuera de el pueblo, sus pupilas se dilataron al ver lo que sucedía, una pequeña niña estaba siendo asediada por monstruos, pero estos no eran para nada normales, sus pelajes tenían un color fosforescente y sus ojos estaban inyectados de un color rojo, la pequeña gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, mas no conseguía ayuda, inmediatamente Yuffie entro a su cuarto tomando el conformer y saltando por la ventana, corrió lo más rápido que podía, sabía que no estaba en su máxima condición física por no haber estado practicando, pero aún así logró llegar justo a tiempo para matar a uno de los seres que iba a morder a la niña, la sangre del monstruo baño la cara de Lady Kisagari y esta puso una cara de asco, el conformer estaba empapado de sangre, los demás monstruos al ver esto salieron huyendo del lugar, esto significaba que se habían dado cuenta de su propia insignificancia hacia esta luchadora.

Yuffie se quedo parada un momento recuperando el aliento, tardo en darse cuenta que la sangre en su cara la cual ella había tragado sin darse cuenta ardía, y su mundo se transformo en una ida y vuelta, calló al piso de gatas, intentando de escupir la sangre que accidentalmente había tragado, pero sin ningún logro grande, y antes de que lo supiera se desmayó.

La niña se quedo llorando junto al cuerpo de su protectora, pensando que se encontraba muerta, hasta que su padre quien no la había visto y se había preocupado las encontró, al ver a la heredera de su nación en esas condiciones el hombre checo su pulso, apenas y lo encontró al principio, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que estuvo seguro de que sobreviviría. La llevo en hombros hasta el palacio y ahí la servidumbre la acogió, he inmediatamente fue llevada el médico.

Yuffie se despertó con una luz en su cara, estaba recostada en una cama con sabanas blancas, un hombre con bata blanca estaba inspeccionándola, ella le dio un golpe de reflejo y dejó al pobre doctor más que adolorido, y limpiándose la sangre de la boca mientras le comentaba lo sucedido.

Yuffie preguntó la fecha, y se sorprendió muchísimo al saber que había dormido por una semana completa, pero de repente recordó algo y se levanto de la cama disculpándose con el doctor y sacándolo del cuarto donde había encontrado ropa limpia, después de vestirse con ella salió corriendo del cuarto con una expresión nerviosa y se dirigió al establo de los chocobobos, en donde tomando a su favorita y un poco de ropa extra salió de Wutai.

Viajó toda la noche, y sin pararse a descansar ni un solo segundo, aunque no se sentía bien no pensaba disminuir el ritmo.

Cuando llego a su destino ya era de tarde, se bajó de su cohocobobo y después de atarlo en el corral con mucho cuidado de no ser escuchada toco la puerta, intentando de contener el dolor de cabeza que sentía desde hacía unas horas, una persona con ojos cafés le abrió la puerta, era Tifa, Yuffie puso su mejor sonrisa, Tifa se hizo a un lado y Yuffie entró, se dirigieron ambas al comedor donde se encontraba cierto grupo de gente.

Y claro que ustedes pueden adivinar quienes eran, fue recibida por una serie de quejas por parte de Cid y Barret y más por este último quien se quejaba de que Yuffie había llegado tarde el cumpleaños de su querida hija, ella les respondió con el mayor entusiasmo que pudo, logrando así confirmar que ella se encontraba bien.

A pesar de sentirse mal no lo demostró, escondiendo el dolor que aumentaba segundo a segundo detrás de una sonrisa. Nadie lo noto, o por lo menos eso creyó, porque alguien se había estado fijando en el silencio de ella y había observado con disimulada sorpresa la única expresión de dolor que se le había escapado a Yuffie.

Cuando ya era muy de noche Yuffie salió de la casa, segura de que todos dormían, tenía que desahogar de alguna manera todo el dolor que sentía, pero no quería preocupar a sus compañeros demostrándolo enfrente de ellos.

Había un pequeño bosquecillo por la casa, así que se dirigió ahí, pero antes de llegar sus fuerzas desaparecieron y se desmayó, pero algo la sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos el panorama que vio la dejo muy asombrada, estaba en un laboratorio y unas esposas la mantenían atada a una mesa de operaciones, esto no le dio buena espina, tenía que salir de ahí a toda costa, así que con todas sus fuerzas y entrenamiento de ninja se liberó de las ataduras, pero justamente cuando se había soltado abrieron la puerta, ella se escondió lo más rápido que pudo. Entró un hombre con bata blanca, la expresión de su rostro no le agrado nada a Yuffie, en cuento el hombre se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba llamó a los guardias.

Antes de que estos pudieran llegar Yuffie ya había golpeado al hombre y había salido corriendo de la habitación, la adrenalina había causado que todo el dolor desapareciera.

Después de recorrer unos pasillos de manera exasperada encontró unas escaleras, podía escuchar el ruido de los guardias buscándola, bajo las escaleras y después de eso se encontró en un salón redondo, para su desgracia ahí ya había guardias, uno disparó y para la buena suerte de Yuffie le dio en el hombro, ella gritó desesperada, fue cuando una mano pálida salió de una de las puertas de los elevadores y tomándola del brazo que no estaba lastimada la metió y le tapo la boca diciéndole en un tono tranquilizador:

-Prometo que no te voy a hacer nada, solo tienes que seguirme, si eres tan importante para ellos lo mejor será que te saque.

Yuffie nunca llego a saber que tuvo esa voz en esos momentos que creyó todo lo que le había dicho, sin temor a una trampa.

La soltó y Yuffie pudo ver la cara de la persona cuya voz la había tranquilizado, no debía ser mayor a ella por más de 5 años, tenía un cabello café claro recogido en una trenza la cual era bastante larga, se podía notar aunque las luces del elevador estuvieran casi apagadas, tenía una estatura normal y una figura delgada, lo único raro en ella era que a estas alturas de la noche y adentro de un edificio tenía unos lentes oscuros puestos los cuales impedían ver el color de la pupila, iba toda vestida de negro incluidos unos guantes.

La chica le extendió su mano en la cual se encontraba una píldora, Yuffie la miro asombrada. –Para calmar el dolor de la bala-dijo ella.

Yuffie se la metió a la boca, el sabor de la pastilla era realmente desagradable, pero le quito todo el dolor de todo, Yuffie iba a agradecer pero no tuvo tiempo por que el elevador paró bruscamente, su acompañante maldijo por lo bajo y saco una pistola pequeña de uno de sus bolsillos y le dio a Yuffie otra.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y la chica empezó a disparar sin pensarlo dos veces, para el asombro de Yuffie la chica había matado a 3 de los 7 hombres que las esperaban.

Cerró las puertas del elevador y con una sonrisa tranquila dijo que tenían que bajar al último piso. Por fin el elevador llegó y las puertas de abrieron, habían mas guardias en ese piso, la chica miró a Yuffie y le pregunto dudosa si podía pelear.

-Pero si la gran ninja Yuffie nunca se rehúsa!-grito esta de una manera muy alegre.

La muchacha tenía una expresión de asombro pero no dijo nada, solo salio del elevador, Yuffie ahora se preguntaba como iba a hacer para pelear, no llevaba su arma más que la pistola pero sería mejor que ahorrara las balas para situaciones desesperadas, tomo una idea de su compañera, la cual estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con los guardias evadiendo las balas que disparaban lo mejor posible, pero recibió mas de tres. Ambas peleaban de una manera que cualquiera que las hubiera visto diría que estaban acostumbradas a pelear juntas, poco a poco se habían acercado a la puerta, llevaban más de 3 horas peleando y la energía de Yuffie se había ido apagando poco a poco. En cuanto estuvieron junto a la puerta salieron corriendo después de quitar la cerradura con la última bala que les quedaba.

Corrieron hasta estar seguras de que ya no podrían seguirlas y después de eso pararon, los lentes de la chica habían caído para dejar al descubierto unos ojos grises iguales a los de Yuffie, pero después de tomar unos respiros y tranquilizarse estos pasaron a un color azul sereno, Yuffie estaba con la boca abierta asombrada.

-Logramos salir-dijo ella.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto Yuffie, era una pregunta de la que había querido saber la respuesta poco después de conocerla.

-Annie-dijo ella antes de desmayarse.

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando el timbre sonó y las 2:30 cuando un molesto Cid abrió la puerta, lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejo anonadado, era Yuffie, cubierta en sangre y con uno de sus brazos apoyando a una joven que estaba más herida que la primera la cual se veía que no estaba en sus 5 sentidos.


	2. Chapter 2

En menos de medio minuto toda la caza estuvo de pie, llevaron a las dos chicas a la sala que tenían en donde se encontraban las vendas y las demás curas, Yuffie se desmayó poco después de que se recostó en la cama, entre Tifa y Reeve se las arreglaron para sacar las balas que estaban en el cuerpo de ambas y en media hora ya estaban recuperándose, se turnaron el resto de la mañana para cuidarlas, aunque todos se preguntaban quien era esa chica, al igual que porque Yuffie había salido así y llegado así.

Por fin llego la mañana, el turno era de Vincent y Nanaki, ambos sentados, el primero en una silla y el último en el suelo.

Los monitores del lado de la chica empezaron a cambiar, por momentos haciéndose más fuertes o más débiles, de repente pararon y Yuffie se despertó en ese momento, como si hubiera despertado de un mal sueño, su rostro se tranquilizó al ver a Nanaki y a Vincent junto a ella, pero su rostro recupero el nerviosismo cuando vio sus expresiones y junto a ella a la joven que había llegado a la casa, la señalo con la manó y murmuro:

-¿Que tal esta Anne?-Los otros dos la miraron de manera extraña y estaban a punto de responder cuando Cloud y Tifa entraron a la habitación y al ver a Yuffie despierta Tifa se acerco a ella.

Empezaron a hacerle preguntas entre Cloud y Tiffa, pero se dieron cuenta que no les estaba prestando atención y que miraba a la cama de alado donde la persona que había estado durmiendo estaba incorporada y mirando al grupo sin expresión alguna, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad de color gris en esos momentos. Todo el grupo se quedó callado, mientras Yuffie se levantaba aún con las quejas de Tifa y se acercaba a la cama de ella, Anne también se levanto aunque se notaba que ambas tenían problemas para mantenerse de pie se mantuvieron de este modo hasta que entró Cid gritando toda una serie de sus favoritas diciendo que estaban atacando cosmo canyon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo que sucedió después nadie lo esperaba, Yuffie dijo que no había tiempo para explicaciones y pregunto rápidamente a la chica si podía ir, ella se mostró un poco impresionada pero después asintió y todos salieron sin decir ni una palabra más.

Para cuando el grupo subió a "la esposa de Cid" como se la presento Yuffie a Ann, ella solo murmuro unas cuantas palabras, había puesto sobre sus ojos los lentes de color negro y durante todo el trayecto solo hablo por ratos con Yuffie.

Tifa se encontraba junto a los controles junto con Cloud y Cid, todo el grupo se preguntaba que le había pasado exactamente a la joven ninja, pero ella no había hablado ni un poco con todos los demás, por lo que Reeve quien era uno de los mas cercanos a ella estaba molesto, mientras que los demás intentaban de no comentar mucho acerca de eso ya que por alguna extraña razón cuando mencionaban como había aparecido Yuffie medio muerta en la entrada de la casa los ojos de Vincent relampagueaban con un sentimiento desconocido, y tal muestra de lo que parecía hostilidad no era muy agradable para los tripulantes que ya estaban nerviosos por el ataque a cosmo canyon, en especial Red quien se estaba echando la culpa de porque no estaba ahí defendiendo.

Por fin llegaron a su destino y todos bajaron de la nave, los ojos de Yuffie se abrieron por la impresión, eran los mismos monstruos que habían atacado a la niña en wutai estaban ahora ahí, pero la cantidad era aun mayor a la pasada, AVALANCHE se quedo pasmado por un momento hasta que uno de los monstruos reparó en ellos y eligió a Yuffie como presa, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse no más de 3 metros a ella una bala lo alcanzó matándolo en el momento, los demás monstruos el ver esto empezaron a atacar al recién llegado grupo, pero fueron fácilmente recibidos por un conformer, unas cuantas balas, una espada desproporcionada y ataques sin armas que dolían más ya que mataban más lentamente, pero los seres requerían mas que eso para morir, y su sangre como les había dicho Yuffie unos segundos antes de empezar la batalla era un tipo de ácido, así que además de matarlos tenían que evitar ensuciarse con su sangre, por fin acabo la pelea lo malo del asunto fue que cosmo canyon no había quedado muy bien, ningún miembro de AVALANCHE a excepción de Yuffie quien estaba un poco verde había salido lastimado, Anne estaba de pie mirando como Yuffie se rehusaba a entrar de nuevo a la nave, aunque no fuera ese mismo día ya que habían acordado que todos pasaran la noche ahí y que al día siguiente partieran para averiguar que estaba pasando.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo numero 4

Bueno bueno, aquí va el numero 4, espero que les guste, y quiero aclarar (ya que se me ha olvidado en los otros 3 capítulos) yo no soy dueña de Final Fantasy.

Les puedo asegurar que este fic no va a ser para nada corto, el final ya lo sé y creo que va a ser de más de 15 capítulos.

Como la ahora casa de Nanaki no era muy apropiada parea mas de 2 gracias a que Vincent era el que compartía mas tiempo con el tuvieron que hacer un campamento afuera de esta, Tifa se le acerco a Yuffie para que le contara que había pasado y Yuffie accedió de buena gana, pero fue como si lo hubiera gritado porque en menos de 10 segundos todo AVALANCHE estaba rodeándola.

Anne había salido a caminar o algo por el estilo porque tenía que tomar un poco de aire fresco y pensar lo que estaba pasando.

Conforme iba contando la historia las caras de los compañeros cambiaban frecuentemente de expresión, algunos intentaron de hacer algunas preguntas pero fueron callados por unas cuantas miradas que mataban.

Cuando Yuffie por fin término la historia las preguntas empezaron a salir de las bocas de todos, tanto que tuvieron que tomar turnos y Yuffie pudo responder a todas las preguntas a excepción de una: que era lo que Anne estaba haciendo en ese laboratorio.

Pero en cuanto Yuffie después de pensar un rato intentando de recordar si le había dicho se quedó callada una voz detrás de ella respondió de manera cortante:-estaba investigando.

Pero cuando le preguntaron que, ella se quito los lentes y pareció analizarlos por un rato con unos ojos de color violeta, el cambio de color todos lo notaron más no hicieron pregunta alguna.

-Yo….-murmuró la chica-estuve mucho tiempo encerrada en una de esas bases, hasta que logré escapar, desde entonces regreso cada mes para ver que es lo que están planeando esa bola de científicos locos, al parecer pudieron escapar a otra compañía después de ser despedidos de shinra….

En este momento la mirada de Reeve se encontró con la de ella, y después de una pausa dijo: -después de averiguar lo que estuvieron haciendo mientras trabajaban ahí los despedí ya que eran experimentos inhumanos, parecidos a los de Hojo…

Para este punto todos se levantaron sin decir una palabra más para irse a dormir a excepción de Red y Vincent a quienes correspondía la primera guardia.

-Si ella estuvo en una de esas bases y escapó eso significa que también fue utilizada como un espécimen-murmuró Red.

-Me pregunto que tiene ella de especial como para que la hubieran utilizado-fueron las palabras de Vencent, las cuales no sobra decir que impresionaron a Nanaki ya que no había hablado el en un buen tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno aquí va otra parte de la historia, espero que les guste y que haya algunos fans de YuffieXVincent que lean de estos fics en español…Aunque ahorita no he puesto mucho no pienso tardar en empezar con esta pareja y otras más que irán viendo conforme avance la historia.

En la mañana una decisión ya había sido tomada por Cloud, el cual había estado pensando en eso toda la noche (además de en Tifa, presumía Cid quien había dormido en la misma tienda de campaña y que había oído hablar al rubio en sueños), el grupo investigaría inmediatamente de donde habían salido esos seres y que se podía hacer para detenerlos.

El grupo se quedó callado mientras Cloud hablaba, pero cuando terminó algunos informaron que tenían asuntos urgentes que atender en ese instante.

Los asuntos fueron escuchados por el líder igual de atentamente que lo habían hecho los miembros del grupo, pero no tan bien por otros miembros (alias Yuffie quien cuando Cid dijo que tenía un asunto inmediato en casa murmuro en una voz muy audible "va a pedir matrimonio" a lo que Cid se puso totalmente rojo), además Barret quería ir a ver si su hija estaba bien y a salvo, y la misma Yuffie tenía asuntos que atender en Wutai.

Mientras esto duraba Anne se había mantenido callada, a decir verdad ella no pensaba quedarse con el grupo, solamente había aceptado ir por un simple impulso, ella sabía que cualquiera que se acercara a ella seguramente saldría dañado.

-Yo me retiro-dijo ella después de que Yuffie había terminado de hablar-fue un gusto conocerlos-terminó con una leve reverencia.

-Acompáñame a Wutai-dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa, no pensaba perder tan rápido a una compañera.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Yuffie, pero me temo que me va a ser imposible

Y se levanto para irse, pero como todos en AVALANCHE sabían, si Yuffie se proponía algo iba a conseguirlo, siguió a Anne hasta que desaparecieron de vista por el camino, sin dejar de hablar y diez minutos después ya estaban de regreso, Yuffie en un completo estado de silencio.

-¿Y como te convenció?-pregunto Red mirando la chica tirarse en el suelo desesperada.

-Acordamos que si yo venía ella dejaría de hablar.

-Buen trato-dijo Cid mientras empacaba su equipaje- pero me temo que ella no se va a callar ni por #Q¿!"!#.

-Buen repertorio-murmuro Anne antes de fingir dormirse tirada en el pasto.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, esta es la sexta parte, espero que les este gustando… Aunque a decir verdad a mi no me esta gustando tanto el principio, aunque sea mi propio fic, por eso voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que lo que resta sea mejor.

El primer lugar a donde el grupo se dirigió fue a la casa de Barret en Midgar, en este lugar todos aprovecharon para lavar su ropa, o para que otros lavaran su ropa, ya que la ultima vez que Vincent, Cloud y Cid se habían acercado a una de esas maquinas nadie había salido bien librado.

Anne argumentó que tenía que ir por su ropa, ya que lo que traía puesto estaba todo rasgado y ni las cosas de Yuffie ni de Tifa le quedaban, ambas mujeres se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

Al final la madre de Aeris se quedó a cuidar a Marlene, y todos decidieron que era momento de irse, pero antes Cid pidió tiempo para ir de compras, lo cual pareció asombroso a todos, pero después advirtió en tono duro que solo quería que lo acompañaran Tifa y Cloud, para la compra del anillo.

De esta entretenida manera Yuffie, Anne y Vincent se quedaron solos (Barret leía historias a Marlene en el cuarto mientras Red dormitaba), y la ninja propuso un juego de cartas, go-fish.

Después de una hora y una perdida masiva de dinero por parte de los competidores (dos de los cuales no aceptaron que la apuesta fuera con materia) decidieron que era hora de cenar, ya que asombrosamente (o tal vez conociendo a Tifa no) las compras de los otros tres se habían atrasado.

El único problema es que Vincent Valentine objetaba que no era bueno dejar a Yuffie cocinar con el record de 5 palabras en toda la tarde.

Yuffie ofendida dijo que prefería irse a bañar, ya que probablemente no tendría el placer de buenos baños en algún tiempo después de pasar por Wutai el cual era el tercer sitio adonde debían de ir.

Eso dejo a Vincent y a Anne en la cocina, estos inmediatamente se pusieron a trabajar, sin decirse ni una sola palabra al principio, pero después de unos minutos se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser obligatorio el uso del habla.

Todo estaba en perfecto silencio, por lo cual ambos cocineros estaban muy atentos a lo que hacían, pero de repente entro Cid gritando mil y un picardías por el precio del anillo y el cuchillo que estaba en la mano de Anne se resbaló más de la cuenta, justamente en el momento que Yuffie entraba a la cocina, esta lo noto pero no tuvo tiempo de comentar algo ya que Tifa entro muy feliz con algunos artículos que Cloud había hacho el favor de pagar.

Tras unos minutos de comentar que era lo que habían estado haciendo Tifa, Cloud y Cid subieron a cambiarse.

-Te lastimaste la mano-dijo Vincent volteándose hacia Anne.

-No es nada, es solo un rasguño-murmuro.

He intento de esconder la mano, pero Yuffie fue más rápida y tomando la maño la alzó, de la herida resbalaba sangre, pero la herida en si no era normal, el centro de esta tenía un azul casi comparable con los ojos de Cloud.

-¿Un experimento?-pregunto la voz de alguien, era Red cuya presencia no era conocida para ninguna de las dos chicas.

-No…esto es..más bien es….llamen a los demás, me temo que si voy a contar que me pasa será mejor que lo haga una sola vez.-Dijo Anne sentándose en una silla y soltándose de la mano de Yuffie quien la había estado apretando.

Poco después todo el grupo estaba abajo, sentado y mirando con curiosidad a la chica.

-Primero que nada, creo que si van a viajar con migo tienen que saber que…Yo no soy humana…o bueno, la mitad de mi lo es…por parte de mi madre soy humana…

Al momento en que yo nací----Anne se puso los lentes negros---los científicos de Shinra habían estado esperando mi nacimiento….Me arrebataron de los brazos de mi madre y me sometieron a unas pruebas, cambiaron mi ADN….Lo modificaron de tal manera que si llego a perder el control de mis emociones…dejo de tener sentimientos y mato a quien este en frente mio…por estas razones no quiero acompañarlos, soy demasiado peligro.

Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la risa de todos los miembros de AVALANCHE.


	7. Chapter 7

La séptima parte de esta fic.

Voy a intentar hacerlo más largo.

Atte: _Everytimeheaven_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ella se quedo desconcertada, pero los que la rodeaban no paraban de reír, hasta Vincent Valentine que hasta ese momento había estado son decir más de 7 palabras en su presencia ahora intentaba de mantener su risa apagada.

-No sé que le ven de gracioso-murmuro la chica cambiando su semblante por uno frío.

-Digamos que no eres la única-dijo Cloud.

-Aquí estamos 3 experimentos de Hojo-cometo Nanaki-sumandote 4

-Es más-dijo Tifa-a Vincent le ocurre prácticamente lo mismo que ha ti, aunque creo que el suyo es un problema más grande.

Esto dejo sin palabras a Anne y todos dieron por terminada la junta, y comieron la cena en un ambiente muy tranquilo (claro si quitamos cuando Yuffie le aventó su ensalada a Caith y este se la devolvió pero por error le dio a Vincent y Vincent puso una cara de pocos amigos que mato el apetito que los demás tenían)

-Me subo-Cid fue el primero en pensar en su seguridad personal.

-Te acompaño, no vaya a ser que te suceda algo malo de camino-dijo Tifa tomando las manos de Cloud y Anne en el trayecto.

-Creo que lo mejor será que vallamos en grupo, voy detrás de ustedes.-dijo Barret quien fue seguido por Nanaki.

Así solo quedaron en la cocina Caith, Yuffie y Vincent.

Los dos primeros estaban aterrorizados, y miraban a Vincent como si los fuera a matar.

Pero la mirada de este se tranquilizo con el paso de los minutos, treinta para ser exactos.

Después salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto, por fin Caith y Yuffie pudieron mover sus músculos, o en el caso de Caith engranes.

-Creí que moriríamos-dijo Yuffie-me asombra que no nos hiciera algo.

-Si la vez pasada que Cid le tiro algo encima estuvo con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo por toda una semana-dijo Caith.

-Mejor subimos, tengo mucho sueño-dijo Yuffie y ambos subieron las escaleras.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Vincent Valentine estaba en su cuarto, aún no se le olvidaba la escenita de la cena, no comprendía muy bien porque no había hecho algo para castigar a esos dos, pero su mente no había podido fabricar un castigo bueno.

-O tal vez no querías castigar a Yuffie-vino una voz desde su cabeza.

-Calla demonio-dijo Vincent

-¿Te molesta? ¿He VINNIE?-repitió la voz.

Para estos momentos Vincent estaba mas que irritado, se quito la capa y se tiro en la cama, tal vez las palabras de Galian Beast eran ciertas…no…no podía ser, el se había prometido no volver a amar.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

:En otra parte de la casa:

-Tuviste suerte Yuffie, sabes que Vincent tenía el derecho de responder a lo que Caith y tu hicieron-dijo Tifa.

-¿Derecho?-murmuro Anne.

-Si, lo que pasa es que como algunas veces ahí algunas peleas entre el grupo, esta bien-dijo Yuffie mirando a Tifa y a Anne quienes tenían caras de no muy convencidas-varias peleas acordamos que el que moleste a la persona esta a merced de ella, y si decide castigarla el que cometió el "delito" como le llama Cloud, no puede defenderse, pero la persona solo tiene un plazo de 30 minutos para vengarse.

-Así que Yuffie y Caith estaban a merced de Vincent-dijo Tifa-la vez pasada Cid tuvo que usar una bolsa de hielo por una semana ¿sabes?

-Si, creo que oí a Cid hablar de eso-dijo Anne-uno de los peores golpes de su vida, el dice.

-No tan malo como cuando Cloud estaba recién despierto y le dijo que nos atacaban, la bolsa de hielo estuvo junto a su ojo derecho por un mes-dijo Yuffie riéndose escandalosamente.

Inmediatamente alguien golpeo la pared de la derecha y una voz grito:

-queremos dormir.

-Y yo quiero platicar, viejo-respondió Yuffie.

-Callate: ¡B-R-A-T!-grito Cid.

-Cid ¡no le digas así!-grito Tiffa al mismo tiempo que Yuffie gritaba:-¡Viejo!

-Cállate-grito Cid

-No le digas a Tifa que se calle-se escuchó la voz de Barret

-No le gritaba a ella, le gritaba a Yuffie-se defendió Cid

-¿Podrían guardar silencio?-se escucho la voz adormilada de Red.

-¡Cállate!-dijo Cid

Ahora esto era una pelea de casi todo el grupo, y algunos insultos se escucharon a través de las paredes, hasta que dos voces más potentes y autoritarias que las de los demás gritaron: -¡Ya cállense!

Por supuesto que estas eran las voces de Vincent y de Cloud, quienes habían decido que si era necesario saldrían de sus respectivas habitaciones a calmar al grupo.

Todos sabían que no era inteligente meterse con estos dos, inclusive Barret no roncó esa noche, lo cual hizo muy feliz al grupo.

-Dormí maravillosamente anoche- dijo Cid.

-Yo también, creo que no había pasado una noche tan buena desde hacia tiempo-dijo Red.

La mayoría tenía sonrisas en sus caras, hasta que entraron a la cocina y lo que vieron no agradó a sus miradas.

-que hacen ellos aquí...-dijo Cid mirando con desprecio a los Turks.

-Lo lamento-dijo Reeve-es culpa mía.

-pues sácalos de mi casa en este instante-dijo Barret.

-No, antes hay que hablar con ellos-dijo Cloud.-yo le pedí a Reeve que los trajera.

Los ojos de todos los miembros de AVALANCHE estaban puestos en los Turks, incluso los de Anne quien tenía los lentes bien acomodados en sus ojos.

Mientras que los Turku tampoco quitaban los ojos de encima de los recién llegados.

-Reeve y yo hemos decidido que vamos a trabajar todos juntos en esta misión.-dijo Cloud.

Al parecer para los propios Turks esta noticia era nueva porque ahogaron un grito de reproche antes de voltear a ver a Reeve quien los confronto con la mirada, lo mismo pasó con los miembros de Avalanche


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, bueno perdón por todo el tiempo que hice esperar lo que pasó es que tuve algunos ligeros inconvenientes.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

-No voy a trabajar con ellos-declaró Elena

-Yo tampoco pienso trabajar con ustedes-dijo Anne con una voz fría y llena de odio.

-¿Quién se supone que eres tu?-pregunto Reno.

-No te gustaría saber-respondió ella.

-Tranquila-dijo Rude-experimento A-N-E.

Anne se quitó los lentes, detrás de ellos estaban unos ojos negros, estaba furiosa, el color cambio a un rojo.

-Repítelo-murmuro ella apretando los nudillos.

-Experimento A-N-E, veo que te ha sentado bien el tiempo fuera del laboratorio.

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue a Rude en el suelo con Anne encima del y un cuchillo en su garganta.

-Tengo 55 formas de matarte, todas ellas dolorosas-comento Anne.

-No tan dolorosas como los experimentos que te aplicaban ¿o si?

-Tranquilos los dos-dijo Cloud agarrando a Anne de el cuello de su chamarra y echándola para atrás.

-Vamos a trabajar juntos, es una orden, no estoy preguntando y sé que no nos gusta esta convivencia a ninguno de nosotros, pero no me importa-dijo Cloud ayudando a Rude a pararse, el cual acepto la mano indiferente.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111Tiempo después:

-Si Anne es el nombre de experimento… ¿no tienes nombre?-pregunto Yuffie mientras ella y Anne recogían las cosas del suelo de la habitación, Tifa ya había acabado con lo suyo.

-Si tengo, pero Anne lo he usando desde que salí del laboratorio, solo para no olvidar por todo lo que tuve que pasar.

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunto Yuffie

-Te lo diré algún día, pero no hoy…-respondió ella.

-Espero que sea pronto-dijo Yuffie.

-Más vale tarde que nunca…-comento ella.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Vincent estaba con Barret y Cid, los tres estaban terminando de arreglar las cosas para irse, solo faltaban Elena, Cloud, Anne y Yuffie, quienes aseguraban que no tardarían en llegar.

-Tal vez no debí decirle así-comento Rude mirando por una de las ventanas.

-¿Cómo la conocías?-preguntó Red.

-Hace años había un experimento del acecino perfecto, Anne fue alterada genéticamente para poder serlo, pero un día escapo matando a todo el que se puso en si camino, fue una masacre, pero comparado con todo lo que le hicieron a ella fue solo una pequeña prueba.

-¿Por qué la escogieron e ella?-preguntó Vincent.

-el archivo decía "sangre real"…

-Esas cosas no les incumben Rude-comentó Reno quien estaba jugando con sus dedos en una silla.

-Tienes razón Reno, no les incumben y deberían mantenerse alejados del tema-comento Anne poniendo las últimas cargas en el suelo seguida por Yuffie, después de esto salio de la cabina.

-"sangre real"-susurró Yuffie sacando una materia de su bolsillo y se puso a examinarla después de eso.

-Oye, por pura pregunta esa materia…..-comentó Barrer

Pero antes de dejarlo acabar Yuffie ya había salido corriendo, seguida por Barret quien estaba gritando:-¡regrésala ahora mismo!

Todos se quedaron viendo antes de seguir lo que estaban haciendo y secretamente cada uno de ellos revisó su reserva de materia.

Dos horas después cando ya estaban en el aire, Yuffie y Vincent habían desaparecido de la vista publica.

-¿Dónde están esos dos?-preguntó Reno.

-En el cuarto de Yuffie, es su tradición, como a Yuffie le da mareo estar aquí Vincent va a acompañarla todo el viaje, o la mayor parte de el, empezaron a hacerlo dos semanas después de que sacamos al vampiro de su ataúd.-contestó Cid.

Mientras tanto Tifa había preparado la cena y había encargado que le llevaran a Vincent un poco de la comida, Red fue el encargado, seguido por Anne quien había querido ayudarlo al ver los problemas que se le podían presentar a Nanaki. (Puertas cerradas)

La entrega tuvo que hacerse afuera del cuarto, pues Vincent decía que a Yuffie le daban más náuseas el olor de la comida, ambos visitantes decidieron no pasar, aunque Yuffie insistió un par de veces.

-Nos salvamos-dijo Anne subiendo las escaleras-no sabía que fueras tan bueno en las excusas Red.

-Ah tenido sus ventajas compartir tiempo con Yuffie-respondió este-tienes más cosas en común con Yuffie de lo que te gusta mostrar.

Anne que iba enfrente de el se volteo a verlo y lo analizo con la mirada, después regreso su rostro hacia enfrente y continuo su camino.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Más tarde esa noche (jajajaja)

-Primer lugar al que vamos a ir, laboratorio 2220-dijo Cloud examinando a todos sus subordinados y amigos.

¿Qué #4$ que ahí?- pregunto Cid.

-Reeve localizó mako ahí, puede ser que de ahí se están infectando los monstruos-dijo Rude.

-Mako, genial como si no hubiéramos pasado suficiente tiempo expuestos a el-dijo Tifa.

-A mi la vez pasada los ojos me cambiaron de color-dijo Elena y Rude y Reno se rieron (escena mental de Elena con ojos como los del gato con Botas de Shrek)

-Odio el mako-dijo Yuffie quien apenas y había podido subir las escaleras detrás de un preocupado Vincent, o por lo menos eso asumieron los compañeros porque Vincent iba casi tan lento como Yuffie para no perderla de vista.

-Bueno ya que estamos informados voy a hacer grupos para separarnos en el laboratorio.

-Yo los digo los #&6?$" grupos van a ser así, me los sé de memoria: -Vincent y Yuffie, Tifa y Cloud con cait Sith y Reeve, Red, Barret y yo.

-Te olvidas de nosotros-dijo Reno quien estaba con Elena, Anne y Rude en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

-Van en #$5$2 grupo!-les grito Cid

-Espera Cid-dijo Cloud pero fue interrumpido por Rude.

-No tenemos problemas, nos podemos llevar bien.

-¿Todos ustedes seguros?-pregunto Cloud, el grupo que estaba en la esquina asintió.

----------------------------------------------000000000000000000000000000000------

Espero que les haya gustado… perdón por el retraso


	9. las agujas del reloj parte 1

Disculpen por no haber escrito, lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo un libro y pues no me había dado tiempo, disculpen.

Atte:_Everytimeheaven_

-No nos podemos llevar mal en esta misión Nathaniel-dijo Rude.

-¿Así que después de todo sabes mi nombre? mira que interesante-respondió fríamente Anne.

-Lo leí en los archivos, es el nombre por el te llamaba tu madre cuando le rogaba a los soldados que no te llevaran-respondió este.

-Ese nombre no existe, es el de una persona diferente que desapareció después de la primera inyección de mako-respondió ella volteando hacia un lado.

-Nathaniel, aunque suena extraño es el nombre de uno de los Nuth, ¿cierto?-dijo Rude ignorando lo que la chica había dicho y lanzando un pedazo de madera a una fogata, después se sacudió la tierra de las manos en sus pantalones.

-Veo que por lo menos el expediente no decía eso-dijo ella.

-Al parecer Hojo se quiso guardar eso para el.

-Hojo… gracias a el… todo lo que he tenido que pasar-murmuro Anne para si misma.

-Tiempo de relevar-dijo una voz adormilada, era un muy inanimado Reno.

-¿Y Elena?-pregunto Rude.

-Viene en un momento, no sé porque tenían que dejarnos en despoblado-dijo Reno.

-Por lo menos no ahí tantas bestias por aquí, en estas dos horas no hemos visto ni uno solo-dijo Rude.

Anne y el se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde estaban unos sacos para dormir, lo último que los ojos de ambos vieron fueron las estrellas en la oscuridad del bosque.

Por la mañana ella se levantó, la fogata estaba terminando de consumirse, sintió su arma en la mano, no era la apropiada pero le servía para defenderse bien por lo menos hasta que sus manos pudieran tocar su arma verdadera. Una duda daba vueltas en su mente, en esta área generalmente había muchos monstruos, y no haber encontrado ni a uno solo era mala señal, miró a ambos lados los colores de los árboles no eran nada vivos y el moho estaba en todas las partes del tronco, en si el bosque no se veía normal.

-Esto es horrible, horrible-gritó Elena, bastante para que sus compañeros saltaran asustados y corrieran hacia ella, lo que encontraron fue algo que hubiera sido hilarante en cualquier momento menos en este, Elena estaba mirando a una ardilla quien tenía una de sus cremas y la devoraba felizmente. Sus pobres tres compañeros se sentaron a mirar el suelo, no conseguirían lograr cosas así.

-Tal vez deberíamos hablarle a el Chocobo's head.-comento Reno.

-Dijimos que no había problema al trabajar juntos y no nos vamos a hacer para atrás-dijo Rude.

-Totalmente de acuerdo-dijo Anne-es esto o ver como Yuffie saca de quicio a Vincent, o a Caith molestando a todos o a Tifa intentando de llamar la atención de Cloud-se dijo a si misma mentalmente.

-Es esto o ver como Kisagari saca de quicio a Valentine o al robot molestando a todos o a la bar tender intentando de llamar la atención de el Cloud-pensó Rude.

-Es esto o ver como la mocosa saca de quicio al vampiro o al gato que no es Red molestando a todos o a Tifa intentando de llamar la atención de el chocobo's head-se dijo Reno.

-Mi crema-fue lo que pensó Elena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Vincent y Yuffie caminaban por una zona pantanosa llena de monstruos, no era difícil ver ambos miembros de AVALANCHE matando a los seres con gran facilidad.

-¿Cielos, no pensé que este camino iba a estar así de horrible, estas seguro de que no hay otro?-preguntó Yuffie.

-Estoy seguro-respondió Vincent, eran las primeras palabras en dos horas.

-Valla, por fin estás hablando después de tanto tiempo.-dijo la ninja.

Mientras iban caminando entre todo ese lodo Yuffie vio algo que brillaba, por supuesto que quiso tenerlo inmediatamente. Metió la mano al lodo y saco un pequeño objeto que no media más de su mano, era de color negro y en cuanto Yuffie lo limpió y se dio cuenta de que era y lo guardó rápidamente en sus shorts.

Media hora después Vincent estaba preocupándose por Yuffie puesto que ella no había hablado en todo ese tiempo, y aunque iba atrás de el, podía asegurar que sus ojos no estaban poniendo atención al camino, después de tantos meses de no pasar tiempo con ella le resultaba asombroso que siguiera acostumbrado a su presencia, llegaron a un río color negro, al parecer estaba lleno de mako, Yuffie no se fijó en esto puesto que sus pensamientos seguían concentrados en el artefacto que acababa de encontrar, Vincent tuvo que sostenerla y jalarla para atrás.

Los cálculos de Vincent estuvieron mal hechos ya que Kisagari termino pegada a el y no a su lado, pensó que era su culpa pero esta idea se perdió cuando escuchó unas risas, dentro de su cabeza.


End file.
